1. Field
The following description relates to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a mini low voltage differential signal (mLVDS) of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
A display driver IC (DDI) is used to drive a liquid crystal display (LCD) in an apparatus such as a notebook monitor or a television, and a multipoint low-voltage differential signaling (mLVDS) receiver is used as an interface of the DDI.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram to explain the operation of a conventional mLVDS receiver.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional mLVDS receiver includes an input buffering unit 100 for determining a logic level through the process of receiving and buffering an mLVDS (DATA_PLUS, DATA_MINUS), amplifying and outputting (DATA_AMP) a voltage level, a first serial/parallel conversion unit 120 for receiving an output signal (DATA_AMP) of the input buffering unit 100, performing serial/parallel conversion on the received output signal to even-number data (EVEN_DATA) and odd-number data (ODD_DATA) with reference to a clock signal (CLK_OUT, CLK_OUTB), and outputting the converted signal, and a second serial/parallel conversion unit 140 for receiving the even-number data (EVEN_DATA) and odd-number data (ODD_DATA) output from the first serial/parallel unit conversion unit 120, performing serial/parallel conversion on the received even-number data (EVEN_DATA) and odd-number data (ODD_DATA) to a plurality of parallel data (DATA_OUT<0>, DATA_OUT<1>, DATA_OUT<2>, DATA_OUT<3>, DATA_OUT<4>, DATA_OUT<5>) with reference to the clock signal (CLK_OUT, DIVIDED CLK_OUT), and outputting the converted data.
As described above, the conventional mLVDS receiver converts a signal (DATA_AMP) into even-number data (EVEN_DATA) and odd-number data (ODD_DATA) through a first serial/parallel conversion by transmitting the signal (DATA_AMP) amplified through the input buffering unit 100 to the first serial/parallel conversion unit 120, and converts even-number data (EVEN_DATA) and odd-number data (ODD_DATA) into a plurality of parallel data (DATA_OUT<0>, DATA_OUT<1>, DATA_OUT<2>, DATA_OUT<3>, DATA_OUT<4>, DATA_OUT<5>) through a second serial/parallel conversion by transmitting the even-number data (EVEN_DATA) and the odd-number data (ODD_DATA) to the second serial/parallel conversion unit 140.
In order to generate a plurality of parallel data (DATA_OUT<0>, DATA_OUT<1>, DATA_OUT<2>, DATA_OUT<3>, DATA_OUT<4>, DATA_OUT<5>) through the above two serial/parallel conversion operations, two components, that is, the first serial/parallel conversion unit 120 and the second serial/parallel conversion unit 140 are required.
The operation of the conventional mLVDS receiver is very inefficient and causes various problems such as increasing power consumption, increasing a layout space and complicating a signal path.